To Tease a Wolf
by PureSirius
Summary: ONE SHOT Since theres not enough TalaRei's out there. It's Valentines Day and Tala isleft with no one to spend it with. Maybe a certain neko-jin san fix that. TalaRei BryanKai Yaoi!


Padfootlet: ook..this is my first one shot…so yea…sry if it sux…

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade…I wish I did…(sigh)

-------…….--------

Tala sighed as he sat at the bar of his, Kai's, Bryan's and Rei's apartment kitchen, stirring his hot chocolate and reading the day's paper.

He chuckled slightly as he took a sip of his hot drink, thinking of how a certain neko-jin had first gotten him to try it, successfully getting him hooked on it.

Sighing again he put his drink down. He was bored and lonely. Kai and Bryan had gone off somewhere to spend the day together, while Rei had gone off to train his martial arts.

He admitted it. He was jealous of Kai and Bryan. They had each other. And who did he have? No one. He was lonely…and every year this holiday reminded him of how alone he was. It didn't help that the object of his affections lived under the same roof as him. Unknowingly taunting him…reminding him of what he couldn't have. Flowing black hair that was always wrapped up tight, begging to be let loose and to have someone run their fingers through it. Piercing gold eyes and tanned skin, so different from his own pale skin. At this point Tala began to wonder what the neko might taste like.

'Chocolate? Hm…maybe dark chocolate or honey? No…too sweet…'

"Hey Tal."

The said teen snapped out of his musings and looked at the one he was thinking about.

"Hey kitten." He muttered, going back to the day's paper so he wouldn't stare, he was actually congratulating himself on not jumping the neko-jin right there.

Rei wore his traditional black Chinese pants, however, his torso was bare and glistening with sweat (A/N: -drool-), his hair, for once wasn't in his hair wrap, but was instead in a loose pony tail.

The neko-jin pouted and walked into the kitchen. "I told you not to stop calling me that."

Tala shrugged, trying to keep his eyes on the paper as Rei walked passed him for a glass of water.

Rei was filling up his glass when he felt a pair of eyes on his back; he knew Tala was staring at him, not that he minded. "So…where's Kai and Bryan?" He asked casually, smirking inwardly as he swayed his hips slightly as he walked over to the fridge for some ice.

Tala stared as Rei made his way over to the fridge, PURPOSELY teasing him! 'Jerk' He thought amusedly. 'Two can play that game kitty.'

"Out…" Tala shrugged, pretending he wasn't paying attention to Rei. "It IS Valetines Day kitten…so…they…like most normal people are celebrating it."

The neko-jin pouted inwardly when Tala took no interest in his "teasing".

"We're normal and we're not celebrating it…" He reasoned, walking over to the bar.

Tala smirked and leaned back in his chair. "That's because we have no one to hare it with kitty."

Rei glared at the new nickname the redhead had given him, before getting an evil idea. If the wolf was too stubborn to fall for his "swaying hips" routine, this should at least get a small blush from the redhead. He walked passed the teen and "accidentally" brushed his hand against the redheads thigh, receiving a soft gasp of surprise, causing Rei to inwardly smirk.

Tala glared at Rei's retreating figure as the neko-jin made his way to the family room in the other room, once again swaying his hips as he walked.

Growling the wolf got up from his seat. 'You wanna mess with me kitten?' He smirked. 'You should know better than to tease a wolf'

Tala entered the family room and saw Rei sitting on the sofa, watching TV silently congratulating himself on successfully getting the redheads attention. Who knew it was going to be THAT easy?

'I predict he'll be in here in 3…2…' He smirked when he heard someone behind him. 'Bingo'

"You should sneak up on people like that Tal. It's rude." He said casually not even looking at him.

The redhead scowled, before he smirked. "And you shouldn't tease people kitty…it's not nice." He said walking forward.

Rei gave him an innocent look. 'I don't know what you're-" He was cut off by someone pinning him to the couch and pressing their lips against his.

Tala licked Rei's bottom lip, asking for entrance, when the neko-jin didn't respond he nibbled on it slightly…still Rei decided he liked teasing him.

Smirking, Tala ran his hand along Rei's inner thigh, successfully getting Rei to gasp, and Tala free to explore the neko-jin's mouth.

'So he does taste like chocolate.' He thought off handily as he memorized every corner.

Pulling apart reluctantly, in desperate need of air the two tried to catch their breath.

"Not fair." Rei pouted, still breathing hard.

Tala smirked at him. "What's not fair?"

"You cheated."

The redhead continued to smirk. "Because I did this?" He stroked Rei's inner thigh again, causing Rei to gasp like he did before.

"Yes that…"

The red head smirked and caught him in another heated kiss, as his hands began to explore the neko-jins bard chest, and gradually going a bit lower, causing Rei to make a sound between a moan and a purr.

When they pulled back again, Rei chuckled. "I guess we can celebrate Valentines Day now."

Tala chuckled as well, leaning in for another kiss, when someone poured a freezing cold glass of water on the two interrupting them.

Tala fell off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table, while Rei sat up from his position looking like a drowned cat.

On the other side of the couch, the couple could here someone chuckling.

Growling, Tala stood up, glaring intensely at his so-called childhood friend. "Kai…"

The bluenette smirked at his friend, as his koi leaned against the wall.

"What?" Kai asked innocently. "If you're going to screw like rabbits then do it in your room. I don't want to replace the furniture."

Rei blushed while Tala's glare grew more intense. "You…ARE DEAD!" He yelled running after the bluenette, who had already taken off running.

Bryan and Rei looked at each other before shaking their heads at their kois.

"Will they ever grow up?" Bryan muttered, handing Rei a towel and taking a seat on the other couch as Kai, closely followed by Tala, ran into the room.

Rei shook his head. "Nope."

The bluenette ran over to Bryan and jumped on him, sitting in his lap, PRAYING to all that was above his koi would save him. Thankfully, Bryan had wrapped his arms protectively around his waist.

Tala glared at the couple as Kai smirked triumphantly.

Sighing, Rei stood from the couch and whispered something in Tala's ear, causing the redhead to grin mischievously and grab Rei by the hand and pull him into his room.

--------………..--------

THE END!!! And before ANYONE even THIKNS aobut asking me to make this into a story…FORGET IT! I might do a SEQUEL to this that's a story…but that won't be happening for a VERY long time…anyway…yea this was lame…oh well…it was my first try…anyway…REVIEW!!!


End file.
